Malevolent Me
by RhaRt
Summary: Nagare, a spider obsessed outcast, enters the ninja academy along with rookie 11. This is her journey through the Naruto-verse. Sasuke/oc Sasukexoc ocxSasuke Sorry I suck at summaries


Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I haven't been on this site in FOREVER, so please don't mind if my writing is a bit rusty. Also, if any of you have read any of my other fanfictions, I will not be updating unless I get a decent amount of people asking me to continue them. Anywho, onto the story! :D

0o0o0o0o0o

The day started out as any other for Nagare; uneventful, lonesome, and dull. She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself out of bed. Her one room apartment was full of containers that held dozens of different spiders. They varied from The Brown Recluse to Tarantulas, each's bite causing different, from muscle quakes to death. That's what Nagare loved about them. All the same species, but fluctuating harm levels. _They're almost like ninjas, _Nagare mused. She quickly fed the spiders, herself, and showered. After dressing herself in her regular loose khaki capris, tight crismson long sleeved shirt, striped scarf that covered the lower half of her face, and pulled her wavy light blue hair from under the scarf, she slid on her blue ninja shoes. Just as she was about to leave the house, Nagare noticed one of her spiders, the Maratus Volans, or peacock spider, had gotten out of it cage and was crawling toward her on the hardwood floor.

"Oh, do want to come with me to school today?" She smiled warmly at it, and it jumped slightly as if to say 'yes'. She placed her pointer finger on the ground, and the spider eagerly climbed up onto her hang and up her arm until it settled into a crease of her scarf. She exited her house, and locked the door behind her. The sum beamed down brightly, and she squinted against the light. Luckily she only lived about two minutes from the academy. She arrived there eleven minutes early, as she did everyday. Entering the classroom, she noticed Sasuke sitting at his desk with closed eyes, his head resting on his interlaced fingers. She stopped walking, and opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in a glare.

"What?" Nagare blinked, surprised, but then narrowed her eyes into a glare, and crossed her arms over her chest."What do you mean, _what_. I haven't said anything to you."

"You were about to," he countered, lowering his hands to her desk. "Maybe I was going to yawn, or talk to myself. You don't know that." She bit back sarcastically. "Why would you be facing me then?" He raised his brow quizzically, smirking slightly in triumph. "Perhaps I wasn't lo-" She was cut of by excruciatingly loud Sakura.

"OH SASUKE-KUN~" Sasuke's eyes returned to a glare, and his face contorted into a scowl. Sakura ran into the room, shoved me out of the way, and batted her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"Hey don't you talk to my Sasuke, billboard brow!" Ino then entered the room, glaring at Sakura, and they began screaming profanities at each other. Nagare just sighed, shook her head, and made her way to her seat in the back right corner. Her spider jumped down onto the desk and started crawling around. Nagare smiled down at it, trying to keep out the yelling that was threatening to burst her eardrums. More students began to trickle in and sat in their respective seats. Sakura climbed the stairs, past her desk, and stood next to Nagare. "So, the freak brings in her spiders again. No wonder why you two stick together; you're exactly the same!" some students snickered, but Nagare just ignored her. Sakura, wanting to pull some form of reaction from Nagare, continued to pester her.

"I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of the acedemy yet, considering you have no skill as a ninja." Nagare felt anger begin to bubble in the bottom of her stomach, but she pushed it away. "What, too cool to talk now?" Nagare met her eyes with a glare so heated Sakura had to force herself to keep eye contact with her. "What, have you become retarded like your brother?" _That's it!_, Nagare thought, _now she's gonna get it! _She stood up, and, in the blink of an eye, had Sakura's throat in her hand and slammed her down onto the desk. Sakura cried out in alarm, and a few people stood up to see what what happening. "You NEVER talk about my brother again, or I'll-"

"NAGARE! Let go of Sakura NOW!" Iruka, having heard the commotion, ran into the room. She let Sakura out of her of her grasp, and the pinkette got up and ran down the stairs and out of the classroom with tears flowing down her cheeks, all the while her spider jumping gleefully around her desk.

"I'll talk to you after school, Nagare," She just sat down, crossed her arms, and glared at her desk, not even bothering listening to the lesson.

The final bell rang, and the students eagerly ran out of the classroom. Nagare sat still in her seat, watching Iruka make his way over to her.

"You know, Nagare, violence is not a reasonable way to diffuse an argument," he scolded, "You know that. It's not a proper way for a ninja to act. If you hope to pursue being a ninja, I recommend you change your way of handling situations." Nagare simply glared at him, scooped up her spider, and pushed past him to exit the room. Iruka shivered slightly when she touched him. _Something about her is bad. The look in her eyes, it's... sinister. She looked happy hurting Sakura. I think I should talk to the Hokage about her_. Iruka thought, his gaze following Nagare as she left the academy. _There's such evil intent in her. I haven't seen anyone like this since Orochimaru lived here._

0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Malevolent Me! It's gonna start a little slow and , but don't fret! It will get better and the chapters will (probably) get longer! Oh, and please tell me what you thought in a review! Thanks! :D


End file.
